Unforgivable
by swiftstar85
Summary: Takes place during the Arrancars masquerade; Kisuke Urahara's secret past catches up to him and there's a new girl who just moved into Ichigo's school. Who is she and why does she side with Hollows other than Soul Reapers?
1. Prologue

Title: Unforgivable  
Author: swiftstar85  
Genre: Drama/Friendship/Romance  
Rating: T for some strong language, violence, suggestive material, and crude humor.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters, with exception of a few. **

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I have decided to start this story over, and rewrite it in a very different way. It still deals with Kisuke Urahara's past but it also deals with the aftermath of the Arrancar war between the Soul Reapers and the Arrancars. This is my second attempt at this story and I seriously hope this will be better than the one before. Read and Review.**

* * *

_It was dark in the room where they were finally making their final confrontation. It was sad to see what was happening. How had it happened? How did this fight start? And why would he make such a reckless decision that would endanger his only daughter? That was what the blonde haired man was thinking as he stood in front of the man who had been turned into a monster. He couldn't believe that all that they had been through together, everything that they had done in their work; it all came down to this. _

_The man with blonde hair looked up at the Hollow standing on the opposite side of the room, which was now in ruins. It was obvious that he had lost his temper with the girl. No matter how much he had loved her._

_The furniture in the room was torn in shreds, littering the floor everywhere. Under a broken table, the man had seen her, staring at them with fright. She was obviously paralyzed with fear of what had happened to her father. And he couldn't blame her. But enough was enough. The man he once cared about, the man who had gave up his life to follow a foolish dream was gone. And now it was time to end his pain. _

_There was a flash of light and everything changed around him. He was now standing in front of the soulless beast, swinging Princess Benihime to make the final blow. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. The Hollow was a monster. It had to be stopped before it caused anymore damage!_

"_Unca' Ke! Please don't! Don't hurt daddy!" _

_His eyes widened when he saw her jump in the middle, and he tried to stop the swing but it was too late. He couldn't stop it in time. And to his horror, he watched as his Zanpaku-to slashed the girl across the face, leaving a long, violent gash slicing the left side of her face. It had been a miracle that he missed the girl's eye. But the damage was still done. The girl's blood was running down her face and she was screaming in pain. But he didn't have time to check up on her for the Hollow had smelled the blood and was rushing towards her now, saliva spilling over its gigantic mouth. _

"_SO HUNGRY! I WANT THE SOUL NOW!" _

_The blonde lunged past the girl, knocking her over in the process, while he held his sword up high. _

_A moment later, he was glaring up at the Hollow, his arm completely in the open mouth, while his Zanpaku-to had been forced through the Hollow's head; including slicing its mask. It was so quiet to him. He couldn't hear the girl's screams, though he knew that she was crying. He couldn't hear his harsh breathing, though he could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly. His glaring eyes only looked up at the blood red orbs of the Hollow who was looking back at him. _

_But as he stared at them, he realized that they changed. They were no longer blood red but light blue and soft, yet the life in them were fading. He watched as the mask he just sliced through began to shatter with tiny shards falling away. The man realized that it was over. He had done what he had came to do. _

'_Thank you……' He heard the Hollow's real voice, though it was weak as he began to glow brightly. '………Kis-Kisuke…..take care of Kairi now……she will need your guidance……She will……need your teachings……take care of her……" And then the Hollow was gone with a bright light. _

* * *

The dream faded and Kisuke Urahara opened his eyes, waking up from the nightmare he so often dreamed of, though he always kept it to himself. He hummed softly as his eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring up at the ceiling. He just laid there on his futon for a long while before he turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was late in the morning so everyone would be awake.

Pushing himself to a sitting position, he ran his slender fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, letting out a low groan. He was still very tired and probably should go back to sleep. He usually slept in late, so why did he wake up so early? Was it because of the dream?

No. That couldn't be it. He had had that dream so often that even he slept longer from it. So why now?

Turning his head, Kisuke looked at the calendar he had hanging up on his wall near his bedside table. He knew that he was being a dumb blonde but he couldn't recall what day it was anyway. He wasn't entirely sure if it was a Monday or a Wednesday. Hell, it could have been Sunday and that was why he couldn't hear Tessai up and moving around yet.

September, Friday the 13th.

Kisuke Urahara frowned as his eyes narrowed at the calendar. He knew what day it was. He always had that dream on this very day, every year since eleven years ago. Of course, every month on the 13th he dreamed about that memory. "Damn." He muttered stoically. "It's that day already." He then decided to get up. He could hear the energetic boy bullying poor Ururu already and Yoruichi was probably thinking of more than ten ways of killing him.

Upon entering the kitchen, all eyes looked up at him before the owners of those eyes muttered, "Ohayou-gozaimasu, Mr. Kisuke." Ururu said in a low voice while Jinta waved brightly as he tried to eat his ramen at the same time. Yoruichi didn't even bother to say anything as she chugged down a large bowl full of milk. She just waved an impatient hand towards him as if that was her morning greeting.

"Good morning, everyone." Yawned Kisuke as he stretched his arms above his head.

Tessai stood up and bowed to him as he began digging into his apron pocket. He pulled out the morning mail and offered them to his employer. "Mr. Urahara, the mail has arrived already. They're mostly bills but you do have a letter in there." He told him politely.

Kisuke just shrugged as he sank down on an empty pillow. He didn't seem too interested in the first place. It was always bills. And what letters he received, they were mostly hate mail from chicks he turned down for dates because he wasn't interested in them. But it was better to look anyway. He began flipping through the mail, dully.

"Junk mail. Junk mail. Junk mail. Junk mail." He kept repeating as he looked at the bills, tossing them into the trash bin. "Junk. Junk." But he stopped on a simple envelope, which was turned around so he couldn't see who it was from or who it was for. "Hmm." The blonde turned it around and looked at who it was for. It was for him, of course.

Now, who was it from?

His eyes snapped wide open to see the name scrawled in the top corner, naming the sender. "What?" He muttered interested before he put the rest of the mail onto the table and opened up the letter. He unfolded the paper inside and read it. Now his eyes really widened, and not from interest, but in surprise. "Ugh……I knew this day was going to be bad. It's Friday the 13th." He grumbled.

"What's wrong, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, though she didn't really seem interested at all. "You're actually a little pale."

Kisuke didn't look at her as he narrowed his hidden eyes at the letter, frowning. He didn't like what it was saying but he knew who it was from. He read all of the contents before he sighed and crumpled up the letter. "Just great. I wasn't expecting them to come back so soon." He muttered before looking at all of the curious eyes on him. "Ladies, gentlemen, change of plans for today. We're having a new arrival coming to Kankura very soon. We'll need to have the shop cleaned up and ready." He turned his steel gray eyes onto Tessai. "Tessai, we'll need to turn one of the storage rooms into a bed room. Clear everything out, if you will and make the right accomodations. That is if she decides to actually come here. Use the basement as a storage unit for now if we have to." He told him.

"Yes, Mr. Urahara, sir!" Tessai said before quickly going off to do what he was told.

Both Ururu and Jinta moved closer to Kisuke, looking at him rather curious. Even Yoruichi was staring at him with a curious expression. She frowned as she climbed to her feet and brushed her long bangs out of her face. "Kisuke, what's going on?" She asked sternly, her eyes not amused at all.

Kisuke met her gaze for only a moment before he turned away from her. He didn't walk away just yet but stared straight forward. For a long time, he just stood there, leaning against his cane and feeling it vibrate only a little. He knew very well that Princess Benihime was feeling exactly what he felt through their bond. And the spirit of his Zanpakuto was just as uneasy as he felt.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi said, trying to get his attention.

The Former Captain and Soul Reaper tilted his head towards her before shaking his head. He didn't want to involve her with the trouble he knew that would come soon. He didn't want her to involve herself. "Kenji's daughter is coming back, Yoruichi." He said very quietly, surprising his best friend. He only lowered his head and closed his eyes before letting out the long sigh he felt trapped in his chest. "She's finally come back."

* * *

_"Attention, passengers. We are now approaching our designation and will be landing shortly. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts for the landing. If you are in need of assistance, please contact a stewardess immediately so we can help you with whatever your needs are."_ The annoying stewardess' voice jolted her awake.

Groaning, Takairi Hayashi sat up straighter in the seat she had been sitting in for nearly twelve hours since she left home. She really wanted to stand up and stretch but the seat belt light was on and she could feel the airplane starting to descend. She let out a long, somewhat loud yawn before turning her sleepy eyes onto the small window she was sitting by. She could see the ground already and wasn't entire thrilled to see it. In truth, she wasn't thrilled to be back in Japan. It had been almost nine years since she had left the country of her birth with her mother Nine years since the death of her father. And now, she was returning to the one place she didn't want to go back to just because her mother told her to.

She knew that her mother, Rinai Hayashi was only trying to protect her from the dangers that been threatening her for the past four years but did her mother seriously have to send her back to her home town? That was the last place that she wanted to return to.

However, Takairi respected her mother's wishes and let her put her on the plane back to Japan. But no matter how much she respected her mother, she was not going back to him. She would crash in a hotel or something but there was no way in hell that she was going to be in contact with that ridiculous man who had ruined her life when she was just a kid. It was his fault that she was like this. It was his fault that all of the kids in her school never liked her. It was his fault that she bore the scar.

A long time ago, she promised herself that she would never forgive what he had done, and she tended to keep that promise.

"Hmmm." Takairi sighed as she glared dully at the approaching ground before closing her eyes and drawling her long bangs over the left side of her face so that no one could see that half. "Home bitter home." She murmured before readying herself for the return.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Unforgivable  
Author: swiftstar85  
Genre: Drama/Friendship/Romance  
Rating: T for some strong language, violence, suggestive material, and crude humor.

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters, with exception of a few. **

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. While I was reading some Bleach, I got thinking about Kisuke Urahara. I started wondering, Exactly what is his history besides just being a former Soul Reaper Captain and getting exiled? So I came up with an idea. This is my first chance at a Bleach fanfic, so please be kind. This is kinda a test to see how well I could do with Bleach fanfiction. Read and Review.**

* * *

As for the morning at the Kurosaki Residence, it was about the same as always. Yuzu Kurosaki was down in the kitchen making breakfast while chatting with Karin, who was actually looking very bored while leaning her head against her hand. They knew it was a matter of time before their brother came down from his room, knowing that he'd probably skip breakfast again like always and just head off to school. They had no idea where their idiotic father was……

"IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!"

Scratch that; they knew exactly where he was.

And following Isshin Kurosaki's loud, bellowing voice came a loud yell of rage from their older brother then a loud crash, proving that the older Kurosaki members were fighting again. Of course, the whining voice of Isshin's voice told the twins that Ichigo had won the fight. Again.

Moments later, the highly annoyed Ichigo Kurosaki came down from his room, ready for school. He even had his backpack resting on his back as he came down the stairs but he still looked annoyed. Seconds later, a slumped over Isshin was coming down with tissue stuffed up his nose to stop the bleeding and a fist sized bruise in the middle of his face. "You have learned very well, my son. I'm afraid I don't have much to teach you." He said, though proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, dad!" snapped Ichigo as he grabbed some toast and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing fiercely. He had heard enough. He didn't want to listen to his father come up with excuses anymore. So he just headed towards the door, waving at Karin and Yuzu. "I'm off to school now. See you later." He told them before he was out the door.

Yuzu was quickly following him with a bag in hand, waving it a little but she only smiled when he took it with a thanks and went on. She then turned around to watch Karin now taking over of beating up their dad, a deep sigh escaping her before she was off to cleaning house. It was days like this did she want to just run away and find somewhere nice and quiet to read a book. But she had too many responsibilities around the house because she had made a promise.

Irritated, Ichigo walked down the street, muttering threats of what he was going to do about that man he was forced to call "Dad". He swore, he had to be adopted or something. There was no way he could be related to Isshin. The man was completely crazy. He had to be. He was totally off his rocker, off his wheels, off of everything!

As he walked, he was thinking about the recent events though that had happened the past two months. There had been a terrible battle between the Soul Reapers and the Arrancars, when former Soul Reapers, Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname lead the Espada to Karakura to destroy the city. More than half of the captains and their leutinents had gone to protect the human world from their enemies, putting up a safe barrier so that it looked like Karakura City while they destroyed as many Espada as they could.

At the time, though, Ichigo had been in the Hueco Mundo, trying to rescue Orihime Inoue, along with Uryuu Ishida and Chad from the Arrancars. They had fought with every strength they had to save her and in the end, it left them destroying more than hundreds of Arrancars, several Espada and gaining a few new unlikeable allies.

Four Arrancars, to be exactly precise. Two of them were actually Espada.

It had been major surprise that Ichigo's former enemy had decided to stand by his side, but that was Grimmjow's decision. During a very nasty fight against the most powerful Espada, which came as a surprise to be Yammy Riaglo, there had been a lot of damage to all of those who went to the Hueco Mundo. It was just to Renji, Rukia, and Chad's luck that Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime quickly joined them to fight him, and soon after that, the four Captains, Unohana, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Mayuri joined in. Still, it proved to be quite the task to defeating Yammy.

That is until the four allied Arrancars jumped into the fray. Grimmjow, Nell and her two guardians, Pesshe and Dondo-Chakka had quickly arrived to help them. Of course, after they had been healed and taken care of by Captain Unohana and her leutinent. Grimmjow really hadn't been happy to be saved by some Soul Reaper, but he would have been damned that if anyone killed Ichigo Kurosaki than him. So all together, Ichigo, his friends, his allies joined in to taking out the huge monstrosity, Yammy.

It wasn't too long after that did they return to the human world, where they found the Gotei 13 captains, along with the vaizards waiting for them. Rukia really hadn't been too pleased to learn that her captain, Ukitake was in terrible shape after having an Arrancar nearly punch a hole through his chest.

It was there that Ichigo and his friends learned a minor connection between the vaizards and the former Soul Reaper, Kisuke Urahara, discovering that it was somewhat his fault they were how they were but didn't really condemn for it. He had done all he could to protecting them from Aizen as it was. They also learned the Aizen, Tousen and Gin decided to retreat to who knows where for a while until they decided to strike again. They weren't about to fight several Soul Reapers and the unusual Vaizards without a new plan. Even if they were strong enough to take all of them. It wasn't smart, as Aizen had remarked, to fight the Vaizards when they were still at their full strength. Still, some of the Soul Reapers felt a little uneasy that two Espada were swearing their alliance to them for now. Grimmjow pretty much just swore that he would stand by Ichigo's side as long as it took for him to actually decide when to kill the bastard. He really got into a heated battle with Kenpachi over that one. The fight between them was amusing to watch though. No one really won due to the fact that Yamamoto demanded that they knocked it off.

Still, everything seemed to be settling down, even though the threat from Aizen wasn't over just yet. Grimmjow and Nell swore they would keep an eye out for the traitorous Ex-Soul Reapers. Though, the Soul Society were still very uneasy about them. They didn't trust them and rightfully so.

As it was, they still did have the threat and the Soul Society was not about to let the Human world go unprotected. Not with Aizen and Gin still on the loose. They did not want to give them a chance to destroy Karakura like they had planned to do. They were also a little worried about Shinji Hisako and his Vaizards hiding in the human world, though Ichigo did try and reassure them that Shinji and he were on the same level with each other. The Vaizards would not attack Soul Reapers with him being okay with them. Him and Kisuke Urahara. So once again, the team of Soul Reapers sent down to the Human world in the first place was ordered to go back to protect the humans and keep an eye on the Vaizards.

"Morning, Kurosaki-san!!" came a familiar and bubbly voice from somewhere behind him.

Ichigo blinked only once before looking dully over his shoulder to see Orihime hurrying after him, waving brightly. Along with her was Chad, Ishida and the typical crew of Soul Reapers sent to pretty much baby sit him. It would have been amusing to Ichigo to see the very young looking, but very dangerous Toshiro Hitsugaya so irritated if he wasn't in his own bad mood. Both Rangiku and Ikkaku were arguing about something while Yumichiku was looking at a pocket mirror and trying to fix his sleek black hair. As for Renji and Rukia, they were just smirking at Ichigo while carefull glancing at the 10th squad captain and waiting for him to lose his temper on his Leutinent and the 11th squad Leutinent. The air was sure getting colder around him. Frost-bitten cold.

"Yo, Ichigo." The tattooed Soul Reaper greeted Ichigo. "How'z it?"

Ichigo sweat dropped as he lookedly dully at Renji while a tick formed at his temple. "What's with the yankee talk? You aren't a gangster, Abarai." He remarked.

"I'll talk however I want, Kurosaki! Besides, I picked it up from a cool tv show last night!" Renji snapped.

"Cool tv show?! How many times I have to tell you?! There's really nothing cool about tv! It rots your freaking brain!! As if you have one, anyway!!" Ichigo shot back.

Toshiro's veins throbbed rather loudly as he walked right past the bickering two. He seriously didn't know how anyone talked him into coming to the Human world to train Kurosaki. As if he didn't get enough headaches from Rangiku and Yachiru always calling him Shiro-taichan or Ukitake always messing up his already messy snow-white hair and calling him a cute kid. It was just was down right irritating.

"What did you say, Kurosaki!?! Why I oughta.......!!!!" Renji roared.

"Guys, cut it out!" Rukia snapped, just as irritated as Toshiro. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for class and I know for a fact that if you keep yelling at each other like that, Captain Hitsugaya will freeze over."

Toshiro turned his cold gaze onto her, looking rather frostier than ever. He wasn't even sure if that was just an insult or a warning. Orihime just giggled, thinking it was just cute, while Ishida and Chad just sweat dropped with Ikkaku.

Getting to school on time was a lot of work for all them but with Toshiro's sharp orders, and threats to call Kenpachi to the Human world to punish them. It was an empty threat, because he knew even that was a little extreme but it worked. No one wanted to deal with Kenpachi Zaraki right now, especially when lately it had been very quiet of Hollow and Arrancar activities and the 11th squad captain was getting bored. Infact, he would have loved to come to the Human world to challenge Ichigo to another fight.

Even Toshiro had to shudder at that thought. That would make a complete mess of things if Kenpachi and Ichigo tried fighting in the city.

Still, it was sorely tempting because Rangiku and Ikkaku were still arguing and snapping whispers at each other. They were at least making an attempt to keep it down so that it didn't bother the white haired boy-captain so much.

Upon reaching the class room, though, they were greeted by a little crowd just hovering right outside the classroom. It surprised Ichigo and the crew that people weren't in there just yet with only minutes to go before class started. There were a few girls whispering rapidly to one another as they glanced nervously at the doors, which definitely had the Soul Reapers raising their eyebrows.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ichigo muttered as he looked around. He spotted both of his weirdo friends, Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano. They were actually inside the class but hovering next to the door with everyone else, looking elsewhere. "Hey, Keigo! Mizuiro! What the hell is going on?"

And then he spotted another class mate, a boy that Ichigo knew as Ooshima was on the ground, out cold with blood trailing out of his nose.

"Whoa." Ichigo said, very surprised.

Everyone was staring with alarm, while the Soul Reapers just blinked dryly. They didn't really see a problem with that. Ikkaku, actually was grinning. "Hey, hey. There's been a fight here. Kewll!" He remarked, now rubbing his fists together.

Ichigo just shook his head still very bewildered before he looked over at Keigo and Mizuiro for the answer. Both of them, quite wide eyed just shook their heads and pointed to across the room. "Ooshima deserved it. He tried to hit on her and grabbed her leg and she punched him across the room." The charming 15 year old told him.

Every pairs of eyes belonging to Ichigo, his friends and the Soul Reapers blinked only once before looking across the room to see who he was talking about. In truth, the orange haired Soul Reaper was expecting to see Tatsuki standing there, holding a desk over her head to bring down on the usually perverted bullying Senior but he immediately shook that out of his mind when he saw her just snickering in her seat and looking at who really did it.

There was a girl in the far back of the class room. She was someone that Ichigo had never seen before. She was obviously new because he hadn't ever seen her in class before. She was a tall and thin young lady with very raven with a blue tint colored hair spilling all around her face and over her rather slender frame. She kept it down, hiding her face from everyone, though no one could see it anyway because it was turned towards the window, looking thoughtfully outside. She wore the normal school uniform, though her school tie wasn't done up but hanging loosely around her white blouse, which she had the top three buttons undone. Her head was propped up by her slender hand, which was resting on top of the desk.

Even if she wasn't looking at them, Ichigo and his friends could tell that she was a good looking girl just by the way she already looked. That was probably why Ooshima was knocked out for hitting on her.

"Geez, Ooshima is such an idiot as it is. Can't he ever keep himself from not getting punched by girls?" Ichigo grumbled before he walked into the classroom with his crew and made way towards his seat. He wasn't going to keep standing there and gawking at the new girl.

"Who is that? I've never seen her before." Ishida remarked as he went to sit down in his own chair.

If the girl heard him, she sure didn't pay any attention. Her head only shifted a little as if she was going to look at them but then she chose not to look away from the window. She just turned her body even more so that her back was fully to everyone else. She obviously didn't like all of the attention. She was pretty tense as it was with everyone staring.

Renji snorted as he gave Ooshima a light kick with his foot before deciding to step over him and going to sit down next to Ichigo. "Ah, who cares. She obviously doesn't want people staring at her. Besides, anyone who can kick a pussy ass idiot like that right there is cool in my book." He said dully as he heavily sank into his chair.

Slowly, the rest of the class followed after Ichigo, his friends and the Soul Reapers to their seats. Though, Toshiro was even watching the new girl carefully from the corner of his eyes. He was obviously a little curious about her but doing very well not to showing it other than his staring.

"I heard she's just moved here from the United States. She's definitely got a little bit of an American attitude after slugging Ooshima." Mizuiro told them as he sat down a few chairs away from Ichigo. "There's already a rumor going around that she's a yankee but I'm not even sure if its true or now."

Ichigo just shook his head as he dropped his bag heavily at his feet and kicked it under his chair as he sat back in it. "I don't see why everyone's fricken staring at her instead of patting her on the back for kicking Ooshima's ass! Quit staring already! I can tell she doesn't like it!" He said, coming to the new girl's defense. And because it was Ichigo Kurosaki who snapped at them, almost everyone went back to their usual activities of talking to one another and sharing info on their homework.

The girl, however, tilted her head around, turning her body slightly to look over at the one who just stood up for her. Her face could be barely seen through her thick dark hair but Ichigo did see at least one of her dark eyes, peering at him through her thick strands. She met his eyes, surprising him a little. Especially when he saw a little of the left side of her face. There was a pale line running down over her left eye to the middle of her cheek. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was a scar. The girl seemed to realize that the scar was showing because she turned her head so that Ichigo couldn't see her face anymore as she reached up and pulled more hair down over the left side of her face.

Ichigo was very surprised, nonetheless. He had seen her scar. He knew it had been a scar and not just a trick of the light and shadows. He could only wonder where that scar came from though. Was the rumor of her being a Yankee true?

Class soon began with the teacher arriving and starting with roll call. She went through all of the names, including all of the Soul Reapers, who gradually just raised a hand to let her know they were there. Ichigo had seen some of the other class mates glancing over at the new girl, waiting for her name to be called and he even spared a glance or two at her. He was still wondering what her name was and where she had gotten that scar. However, he became more interested of why her head came up sharply when the teacher finally called out Toshiro Hitsugaya's name. She even turned her head slightly to look over at the boy-captain and looked surprised to even see him. She looked almost like she knew him.

Sensing her eyes, Toshiro inclined his head right back towards her and met her gaze with his icy stare. He didn't look surprised that she was staring right back at him, nor did he look interested in any way. He just stared coldly right back at her before tearing his eyes away and facing forward again.

Ichigo, however, just frowned as he watched the new girl staring at the white haired boy-captain before he noticed how her fists slowly balled up into a tight fist. She looked almost angry now. 'What the......?' He thought to himself.

"So, I see we have a new student." The teacher finally spoke up, as she looked across the room at the new girl, who finally tore her heated gaze from Toshiro and met the teacher's. She tapped her clipboard only once before nodding as she glanced down at the name. "So, you're name is Takairi Urahara-Hayashi, is it?" She asked.

The name didn't mean anything to anyone else but to Ichigo and his crew, their attentions snapped right to reality and several eyes shot over to where she was sitting. Even Toshiro's eyes snapped open and he looked over at her with surprise. In fact, he looked the most surprised. His usual completely cold exterior just vanished as it was replaced with complete surprise.

"Urahara?" Rukia whispered almost skeptically.

There came a light sigh, though it sounded more like a growl from the girl before she shook her head, letting her long dark strands bounce a little. "Just Hayashi." she spoke with a very icy tone before going quiet.

Even Ichigo had to admit it, but this girl was deeply troubled. He had never heard any student talk to the teacher like that. More or less, had he never seen the other Soul Reapers looking so surprised other than the time they were betrayed by Captain Aizen. He couldn't help but just wonder if it was a coincidence with her name or why she would deny the name at all? Still, he wondered why Toshiro was staring at her like she was some kind of ghost now.

"Toshiro." Ichigo whispered, trying to get the 10th squad captain's attention.

It did. Toshiro's forehead vein began to throb as he shot the orange haired Soul Reaper a dark look. He was growing tired of having to correct Kurosaki of his title and name. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki."

Ichigo shrugged it away. "Do you know her?" He asked nodding over to the new girl.

For a long moment, Toshiro didn't answer but let his cool gaze flicker over to the new girl, Takairi Hayashi, meeting her gaze. And for a long moment, they looked into each other's eyes before the boy-captain's hand rose, catching the teacher's attention.

"Hitsugaya-san." The Teacher said in surprise, making all eyes look over at the white haired Captain. Everyone looked a little surprised, especially the other Soul Reapers. The new girl's eyes, however, narrowed under her long bangs. "Is there something you need to ask?"

Toshiro lowered his hand as he shook his head, standing up. "I'm afraid I need to leave early today. I had forgotten that I have a doctor's appointment and I need to go to it. If it's all right with you, senpai, may I leave now? I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He told her, still way too calm for a normal for a regular kid. Some of the other students started murmuring to one another and shaking their heads as they gave Toshiro a weirded out look.

Sighing, the teacher shook her head as she placed her hand onto her hip. She looked a little flustered but after a few seconds, she nodded looking back at Toshiro. "All right, Hitsugaya-san. But next time remember to bring a doctor's note or something so you can avoid getting into trouble. Got that?"

"Hai. Forgive me." Toshiro said, though the air had chilled a little. He hated being lectured by a complete underling. But he was undercover in the human world so he would have to just deal with it. Gathering up his things, he paused to look at Rangiku as she started to rise, looking as if she wanted to go with him He shook his head at her as he shouldered his bag, pausing to glance back at the teacher, who went back to writing the day's lesson on the board. Some of the other students were still watching him but he paid no mind. Instead, he looked back at the other Soul Reapers, giving them a look of authority. "No one is to leave the school. You're to finish the day out as you're suppose to. That is an order."

"Where the hell you going, Taichou?" Ikkaku grumbled, glancing at Yumichiku, who looked back at him.

Toshiro just shook his head as he gave them a very serious look, which simply told them to not even bother questioning his motives. "Stay here." He told them, in a rather icy tone before walking straight to the front of the class and out of the room.

"Geez. Is it me or is he in a really frosty mood today?" Renji asked, making a face as he looked at Rukia, who just shrugged.

Rangiku just frowned before looking over at the new girl, who was glaring towards the door, as if glaring after the boy captain. Just seeing that look on her face, the busty Vice-Captain just narrowed her eyes as she eyed her suspiciously. She didn't like how her captain reacted to the girl's name. She had never really seen him so surprised like that before so she couldn't help but be suspicious.


End file.
